


Future

by Didi17



Series: Angel: A Walking Dead Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationships, Negan Being Negan, Negan does have a heart, Negan’s dirty mouth, No worries lovelies reader is legal age, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didi17/pseuds/Didi17
Summary: Negan catches his daughter with Simon. Will Negan’s brutal way of enforcing the rules take precedent or will the love he feels for his only child stop him? Happy ending, I promise.This ended fluffier than I originally planned.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> My first TWD fic so please be gentle. I also changed a few minor things in Negan’s backstory. The time between Lucille’s death and the start of the apocalypse is different so she never turned.

You run desperately through the halls of the Sanctuary, lungs burning with exertion, heart pounding in your ears. Tears cloud your vision as you run as fast as your legs can carry you. 

This is all your fault and you know it.

_-A week earlier-_

_You sigh contentedly as you collapse next to Simon in his bed. He chuckles and pulls you against him, “I take it you enjoyed yourself.”_

_You smile and curl up to him with your head on his chest, “Mm, I sure did. Did you?”_

_He smiles and kisses the crown of your head, “Always, angel.”_

_You close your eyes, about to drift off when a loud knock on the door interrupts your much needed cuddle time._

_“Simon! You in there?” Your father’s booming voice echoes through the door._

_You sit straight up, eyes wide, looking back at Simon who is already climbing out of bed and pulling his clothes on. He hastily tosses yours to you and motions for you to go into the bathroom, “Yeah, just a second boss,” he calls as you high tail it to the bathroom and quietly shut the door._

_You throw your clothes on and stand with your ear pressed to the door trying to hear the muffled conversation._

_“—-afternoon bam bam?” Followed by a hearty chuckle._

_“—-yeah, guess so,” followed by a nervous chuckle and you’re picturing Simon rubbing the back of his neck anxiously the same way he did when he first told you he liked you._

_“Well I wanna meet the little lady!” Your father, loud and clear._

_You gulp, your mouth suddenly dry. Please no._

_“—-she’s shy. Maybe later?” Simon suggests knowing it’s no use._

_Negan waves him off and yanks the bathroom door open, “Hope you’re decent, sweet—-“ he stops short seeing his daughter standing there, hair wild, eyes wide and shirt still partially unbuttoned, “Y/N?! What the shit is this?! You’re fucking my daughter?!” He roars, turning to Simon, swinging Lucille and barely misses hitting him._

_“Dad stop!” You cry, throwing yourself in front of him._

_Lucille drops down to his side and he stares at you, eyes burning with barely contained anger, “How long?”_

_“A couple months,” you inch toward him, desperately hoping you can calm him down._

_He clenches his jaw and steps around you, “You’re not gonna fuckin’ get away with this shit,” he says, grabbing ahold of Simon and leading him out of the room, you running behind them with tears streaming down your face._

_He spent a week in a dark cell before Negan decided that the iron would be the best form of punishment for such a betrayal._

_All because you fell in love._

You finally burst through the metal door of the furnace room, “Dad! Stop!” You scream making every head turn in your direction. 

Negan stops in his tracks, hot iron inches away from Simon’s face, “What the fuck are you doing in here, Y/N? Go back to your room. You don’t need to see this.”

You run down the stairs, almost tripping in your haste and you knock into your father, causing the iron to fall to the cement floor with a dull clank. “Please don’t do this,” you plead.

“Why the fuck shouldn’t I after what he fuckin’ did?” Negan questions, eyebrow raised.

“We fell in love. What more do you want me to say?”

“Baby, it’s ok. I knew what the risks would be,” Simon interrupts. 

You turn to look at him, tears finally spilling over, “But this is all my fault. I should’ve been more careful.”

“It’ll be ok, angel,” he whispers reassuringly. He’s already prepared himself for the worst and at least this way Negan might let him live.

You kneel in front of him, placing your shaking hands on his thighs, “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Be strong for me, ok?” He pleads and you nod, standing up.

You turn to your father, putting on your bravest face, “If you punish him, you’re gonna have to punish me too.”

“Y/N, don’t,” Simon sighs.

“No, we’re a package deal. It’s not like I’m an innocent party in this,” you affirm, crossing your arms in defiance.

“So you expect me to let this shit go then?” Negan asks, slightly taken aback by your boldness.

“No, I don’t expect anything close to kindness, mercy or reason from you anymore, dad. You do what you want but you’re gonna have to do it to both of us.”

Negan is torn. Does he force his hand so he doesn’t appear weak in front of his people and permanently scar his own child? His baby. The little girl he walked the floor with when she had colic and Lucille was at her wits end. The little girl whose toothless, popsicle covered grin would chase away his darkest moods. The girl who would fall asleep with her head in his lap, his leather jacket as a blanket, on that uncomfortable, lumpy hospital couch when Lucille was sick. The girl who cried saying goodbye to her momma while he did his best to comfort her even though his life was falling apart. The only person in this world he would gladly offer up his own life for.

He looked into your big Y/E/C eyes, so much like your mother’s, and knew what he had to do. He went behind Simon, untying his hands. 

This shit wasn’t worth hurting you. Nothing was. He would deal with whatever the outcome was but there was no way he’d cause you pain. All he’s ever done is try to protect you, he’s not about to change that over who you choose to be with.

Simon stands and you immediately throw yourself into his arms, kissing him deeply. He lifts you up, kissing all over your face, making you giggle and squeal.

Negan turns to the crowd, “Fuckin’ show’s over, get the fuck back to work,” he barks and they all file out quickly.

Simon sets you down and you turn to your father, “So, does that mean you’re ok with us?”

“Oh I’m nowhere near ok with this shit. He’s too fuckin’ old for you but if this is what you want then I guess I’ll get fuckin’ used to it,” he says, running his gloved hand over his beard.

You walk up to him and throw your arms around his neck, “Thank you. I love you, dad,” you say, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He sighs and hugs you, “You too, kid,” he releases you and turns to Simon, “As for you, asshole. Fuckin’ hurt my kid and Lucille will be having a fuckin’ party on that oversized skull of yours,” he warns.

“I won’t. I love her. In fact,” he pauses, turning toward you, getting down on one knee, “Marry me, angel?” He asks, deep chocolate eyes hopeful.

You gasp and your hand covers your mouth. You can’t find your voice so you just nod enthusiastically. 

Simon grins and stands up, dipping down to kiss you.

“Holy fuckin’ hell,” Negan groans.

You turn to your dad and laugh, “Looks like you’re gonna have a son-in-law.”

“So should I start calling you dad now or wait until after the wedding?” Simon chuckles.

“Call me dad and I’ll be shoving Lucille where the sun don’t fuckin’ shine.” He threatens.

“How about grandpa then?” You ask, patting your stomach and grinning at him.

Negan and Simon both turn to you, eyes wide, “You better be fuckin’ kidding cuz I’ve had enough fuckin’ surprises for one day, princess.”

Ignoring Negan’s comment, Simon looks down at you, “Are you really?”

You nod, “I saw Dr. Carson the morning dad found out about us. That’s why I came to your room but then we got...sidetracked.”

“Holy shit!” Simon grins and pulls you in for yet another kiss.

“Well fuck me. I’m gonna be a grandpa. I’m not mature enough for that shit!” Negan groans in a fuck my life fashion.

“Well you better grow up real quick then pops, cuz it’s happening,” you grin at him.

“Mind if I take my fiancée and sexy as hell baby momma to get her moved into my room?” Simon asks with a wide grin, earning a glare from Negan.

“The furnace is still running, Simon.” He says flatly.

“So is that a yes or no?” You ask, knowing you might be pushing your luck.

Another glare from your overly burdened father, “Don’t push it, young lady,” he warns half heartedly.

You laugh, “Ok but seriously, are we free to go?” 

Negan waves his hand, “Get the fuck out of here.”

You and Simon leave hand in hand and Negan can’t believe this is his life. His little girl pregnant by and engaged to a man nearly twice her age and there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it.

But when his granddaughter, who you decide should be named Lucille, comes screeching into the world that following Spring with him and Simon by your side, he decides that maybe it isn’t so bad.

The tiny, squirming pink bundle holding onto his finger as he holds her to his chest is the future, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series if anyone is interested. Comments and kudos, please! :)


End file.
